1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioning devices and pads, specifically a multi-purpose textured pad for providing comfort to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances when individuals are forced to spend an extended time resting or sitting in hardened chairs, beds or the like. A prime example of such occurs an individual is resting, sleeping, or traveling. When resting one's body against a hardened surface, weight distribution of the body applies a downward force against a hardened surface, thereby subjecting the body to constant pressure and discomfort. This is particularly a problem with heavy weight individuals. Individuals experiencing such prolonged discomfort may risk of injuring themselves. For example, individuals may risk incurring tissue damage, and ultimately the development of ulcers, at those points on the body, applying force against a hardened surface for a long period of time. Ulcers expose an individual to the risks of infection and irreversible tissue damage, and in any case are difficult to treat.
The body discomfort and potential medication complications associated prolonged resting, sitting, sleeping, etc. on hardened surfaces may extend to an individual's pet as well. Many people own pets, subject to prolonged contact with hardened concrete and floor surfaces, that suffer from hip and elbow dysplasia, leg injuries, skin disorders, etc., causing expensive veterinarian bills. What is needed is a universal, portable soft cushion or pad that may be employed by and individuals, children, and pets while sitting, resting, traveling, and engaging in other activities that require prolonged contact with hardened surfaces. Some improvements have been made in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,804, issued to McAlister, discloses a cushion for a pet, preferably a cat, comprising a pad of a plurality of layers of raw unwoven polyester. Each layer comprises a solid first fiber and a second fiber that has a core and a sheath surrounding the core. The sheath has a lower melting temperature than the core. The pad is then heated to the temperature, where the sheath of the second fiber melts and sticks to the adjacent fiber, whether a first or a second fiber, and then cooled until the second fiber solidifies, attached to the adjacent fiber. The resulting material is a matted web of layered fibers that is subsequently cut into a pad of suitable size, such as large enough to accommodate a sleeping cat. The edge of the pad is bound by sewing or heat treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,265, issued to Dix, discloses an interactive security blanket for children comprises two fabric sheets sewn together to provide a blanket body. One of the sheets preferably has a colorful children's pattern or design, while the other is provided in a complimentary solid color. Additionally, a plurality of spaced-apart ribbon loops, or “tags,” are attached to the four edges of the blanket body, and extend out therefrom. The lengths of ribbon comprising the tags are looped from and back into the seam between the pieces of fleece, and are firmly attached at that seam. The tags are provided in a variety of colors, patterns, and textures, e.g., they may be wide, thin, silky, textured, bright-colored, pastel, shiny, solid, and/or provided with fabric prints suitable for children. The tags function as a means for providing sensory stimulation for children via the children's passive (ocular) or active (tactile) interaction with the pillow or blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,422, issued to LeFevre, et al., discloses an interactive infant or child blanket with a tactile apparatus for removably attaching small toys such as pacifiers, teethers, rattles, and developmental toys. The invention also includes an apparatus for removably attaching the blanket itself to other objects such as a highchairs, baby bouncers, infant swings, car seats, strollers, or shopping carts, for play control and stability. The novel attachment system allows a child to play on the go without the hassle of dropping or soiling play objects, thereby minimizing the chance of loss or exposure to germs. The blanket preferably comes packaged in a matching bag that can also carry toy attachments and perhaps a bottle and/or diapers, providing parents with a small “baby to-go” bag for quick errands and trips. In another embodiment, the retention blanket includes a blanket adapted to engage a wheelchair as required by elderly and handicap persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,620, issued to Matthews, discloses a multifunctional baby device including a substantially toroidal shaped cushion having at least one strap for preferably removably securing a play toy to the device. The device may also include a mat integrally interconnected with the cushion for providing a clean, soft surface. This mat may define an interior portion of the cushion and may also extend beyond to cushion to provide a suitable surface for diaper changing. A baby may be placed in the cushion in a supine position whereupon the cushion provides support to the baby's head, or in a prone position whereupon the cushion provides support to the baby's chest. Preferably, the toys are interconnected with the support such that they are accessible only when the baby is in the noted prone position.
U.S. Patent Application No.: 2004/0088789, issued to Mitchell, discloses a multi-purpose mat has open and folded configurations. The mat includes a base and a plurality of sidewalls disposed about a periphery of the base. A first resilient flexible slat is disposed within one of the sidewalls and a second resilient flexible slat is disposed within the remaining sidewalls. The slats provide means for reinforcing the sidewalls and also provide a spring-like effect that allows the mat to automatically rollout into the open configuration from the folded configuration. The sidewalls fold about the periphery of the base; the sidewalls moving from a position generally adjacent to the base to a position generally perpendicular to and extending generally upwardly from the base when the mat is moved from the folded configuration to the open configuration.
U.S. Patent Application No.: 2005/0278856, issued to Welch, discloses a diaper changing article comprising a flat circular body preferably having a plurality of fold lines therein, wherein the body is adapted to be folded about the fold lines to open and close the changing article; preferably, a storage area radially arranged about a center of the circular body, wherein at least one pocket in the storage area has an opening proximal to the center of the circular body; and at least one handle coupled to the outer edge, wherein a handle is adapted to carry the body is exposed in the closed state and a second handle is adapted to maintain the body in the closed state. In one embodiment, the handle is adjustable in length. In one embodiment, the article is wearable by the user and is expandable to hold additional items. A detachable fabric container is disclosed, whereby the container preferably holds wipes or such. The diaper changing article preferably has a polygonal shape, such as a square, when folded closed.
U.S. Patent Application No.: 2005/0210591, issued to Mead et al., discloses a support pillow comprises a cushion body having a medial region and two opposing arms that define a generally open well, with the cushion body having an outer periphery and an inner periphery adjacent the well. An adjustable suspension system is used to suspend one or more objects above the pillow.
U.S. Patent Application No.: 2004/0237899, issued to Fung, discloses a chew-resistant pet bed is disclosed comprising a mattress, a plurality of rims, and a plurality of spherical joints. The mattress comprises a plurality of insert sections. The components of the pet bed are preferably configured to be integrally molded and comprise a chew-resistant homogeneous resilient non-toxic bitter material. In alternative embodiments, the components of the pet bed are configured to detachably couple to one another and comprise a chew-resistant homogeneous resilient non-toxic bitter material. Preferably, the chew-resistant pet bed ranges in size such that the pet bed will fit within 24-54 inch deep dog shipping crates. Preferably, at least one of the plurality of insert sections comprise cloth; in other embodiments, at least one of the plurality of insert sections comprise a chew-resistant non-toxic non-bitter material pet toy, a plurality of bristles, or a combination thereof.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include: being expensive; having material lacking sufficient density and thickness to provide a comfortable experience for a user; lacking a source of entertainment; limited in applicability; and/or difficult to manufacture.
What is needed is a multi-purpose textured pad that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.